


A Shared Existence

by koalathebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I continue my insane shipping of Finn/Rey/Poe .. post-Force Awakens.  Finn's healed and there's a discussion of The Jacket...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Existence

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [fic prompt](http://fuckyeahpoerey.tumblr.com/post/135727899159/day-1-poe-x-rey-fic-prompt): "Jacket" and decided to write a drabble for it (100 words). It ended up being a lot longer and it also ended up being Finn/Rey/Poe rather than just Rey/Poe. Sorry guys.

Rey stands close to the glass staring out into the vastness before her. There's a deceptive feeling that they are alone in the Galaxy but they are far from alone and the fleet is on constant high alert. 

Since the departure of the Resistance from D'Qar, the First Order has been sending out scout ship after scout ship in an attempt to glean intelligence regarding the whereabouts of the new base. Not even Rey knows where it will be. It's possible Poe knows and Rey suspects that he would tell her if she asked – but she chooses not to ask so as not to put him in that quandary. 

The fleet is divided into groups – dispersed enough to ensure that an attack on one group does not result in the destruction of the entire Resistance, but close enough that a response would be possible if there was an attack…

As the remnants of the once great power of the Jedi, Leia, Luke and Rey have been separated despite their protests. 

No one even makes the attempt to suggest that Rey, Finn and Poe should be separated – but that would not have been possible in any case. Everyone is aware of the strange almost unspoken bond that has sprung up between the three fighters who come from such disparate backgrounds. Poe's squadron are full of questions but respect the privacy of their enigmatic leader. There are far more important things to worry about than the private life of Poe Dameron. 

It helps that both Rey and Finn have found their own place within the Resistance and become accepted with relative ease. Initial suspicion regarding Finn was banished when not only Poe vouched for him but Leia Organa herself attested to the truth of his words. "He's no longer who he was," Leia had told the doubters calmly in a voice that brooked no opposition.

Sneaking out of Finn's bunk that morning, Rey had kissed him lingeringly as he had released her with great reluctance. Years of training and brainwashing, chemical suppression of emotion and feeling had not prepared Finn for all of ... this. 

"I felt nothing…" he had told her.

"And now?" she had asked, her eyes soft and wondering as his hands had moved with such gentleness over her cheek

"Now?" he repeats. "I feel everything … sometimes it feels like it's too much." His voice had trembled a little as his fingertips had touched the bruise on her throat with a knowing smile.

"Was this one from Poe?" he had asked her and there had been no trace of jealousy in his eyes, only gentle amusement.

"You should know – you were there when he did it," she had reminded him. 

They've spoken of many, many things … but they've never attempted to articulate or discuss the relationship that has sprung up between the three. Finn and Poe are good friends, very good friends but Rey's gone from being alone in the universe to having two best friends and also being in love with two men. There's never the slightest hint of a suggestion that she should choose. Sometimes she sneaks into Finn's bunk, sometimes Poe's … occasionally both men have showed up in her room at once – a room and a bed that was not really designed to contain more than one occupant at once.

With a final kiss she slides out of his bunk, dresses quickly and presses a button the panel to open the door so that she can leave.

"Thought I'd find you here," Poe remarks from the doorway. His dark hair is tousled, brushed back from his olive skin that tans even darker when they're not locked in ships, hovering in what seems to be an interminable holding pattern.

"You think you know everything about me," Rey replies, smiling at him over her right should before turning her head back to stare out into space.

Poe walks up behind her silently and she leans back against him as his arms slide around her waist. She closes her eyes for just a moment, allowing herself to relax against him, to feel someone else's strength supporting her … 

"Well your room was empty, Bucket Head said you'd got up early and you weren't on the bridge …"

"It's still a big ship, so I'm impressed," she says with a smile and he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yeah, I used the Force," he jokes.

"Master Luke said that you might be Force sensitive … it would explain your piloting abilities."

Poe gives a soft laugh and his hand rests lightly beneath her breast. "Don't get me wrong, Rey – I believe in the Force. I've seen too much to not believe in it, but it's not Force sensitivity that makes me a good pilot. My mother was a pilot … she flew with Green Squadron against the Death Star II in the Battle of Endor... I grew up knowing I'd be a pilot and I worked hard at it."

Rey falls silent, still unconvinced despite Poe's emphatic denial. Something binds the three of them other than love and friendship. She can feel it, burning away beneath her consciousness… Finn senses it and Poe will, too.

"This looks good on you," Poe remarks, changing the subject, his fingertip tracing a pattern on the jacket. It hangs large on her narrow frame but it's true, it looks good on her – very good. Like him, she's wearing the uniform of the Resistance but she still looks like the fearless warrior from Jakku with the wildness in her eyes.

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "I stole it from Finn."

"I can't believe that he never mentioned that he stole it from me!" Poe feigns outrage and Rey turns around and slides her slim arms around his neck.

"I know it was yours," she tells him with a smile in her eyes. His mouth covers her lingeringly, lovingly, his tongue sliding against hers as he closes his eyes and savours the familiar taste of her. He resists the temptation to push her against the wall and take her where they stand. It's not the time or the place.

"I knew it was yours even without him telling me about how he got it," Rey tells him softly, her hand resting against his cheek. Poe turns his head and presses a kiss in the palm of her hand.

"I guess it smells pretty bad now – first me, then Finn," he jokes.

"And now me," she teases back. "Poor jacket."

"Nah … you smell good, always do," he mutters thickly as he kisses her again, his hands pulling her against his hard body. 

"I guess I'll be visiting your room tonight," she teases him as their breathing becomes ragged and urgent. His teeth nip sharply on the softness of her throat and she closes her eyes. He likes tasting her skin, his tongue skimming and thrusting, his teeth nibbling and arousing. Before Poe, before Finn, she hadn't known that it was possible for her body to thrum with such taut arousal.

"I've already requisitioned quarters large enough for the three of us when we finally set up the base…"

Her eyes widen. "Really?"

"Really," he tells her, brushing the hair from her flushed face. "Then you can be with both of us at the same time instead of going back and forth like this … " He brushes her full lower lip with his thumb. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," she tells him and pulls his head down for another kiss.

"So – do you want to tell Bucket Head or do you want me to?"


End file.
